The invention proceeds from a device for the articulated connection of a wiper blade to a wiper arm, the device comprising a junction element which is connected fixedly to a carrying element of the wiper blade and has on each longitudinal side, starting from a bottom, a sidewall which is angled with respect to the wiper arm and carries a hinge bolt on which is mounted pivotably an adapter which on each longitudinal side surrounds with an inner sidewall and an outer sidewall the sidewall of the junction element and has, on its side facing the wiper arm, a spring button and, in the region of its sidewalls, guide and holding means for the wiper.
DE 10 2005 016 486 A1 discloses a generic device. The device comprises a junction element which is in the form of a sheet metal claw and of which the dogs integrally formed on the bottom of the sheet metal claw laterally surround a carrying element in the form of two spring rails. The junction element possesses sidewalls which are angled from the bottom towards the wiper arm and which between them carry a hinge bolt which is riveted to bolt heads in the sidewalls.
The device comprises, furthermore, an adapter, the outer sidewalls of which bear with their insides against outsides of the sidewalls of the junction element, while inner sidewalls are supported on the insides of the sidewalls of the junction element. The inner and outer sidewalls of one longitudinal side of the adapter are connected to one another by means of a cover wall. Located at the end pointing toward the free end of the adapter is a hub which is open toward the hinge bolt and by means of which the adapter can be snapped onto the hinge bolt, the bolt heads latching in bearing orifices which are provided in the outer walls of the adapter. Spring tongues are integrally formed, offset with respect to the drive-side end of the junction element, on the inner sidewalls of the adapter, are inclined obliquely outward, engaged through perforations in the sidewalls of the junction element and gaps in the outer sidewalls and co-operate with holding elements on a connection element of the wiper arm.
The connection element is connected fixedly to the wiper arm, for example by being formed in one piece on the latter. The connection element has an essentially U-shaped cross-section, the holding elements being arranged on the free longitudinal edges of the sidewalls. The sidewalls are connected to one another by means of a cover wall in which a latching orifice for a button is located. The connection element is pushed over the adapter, the spring tongues being pressed behind the holding elements, and the button, which may likewise be arranged on a spring tongue, latching into the orifice of the cover wall of the connection element.